Fractured
by KelsDee
Summary: What happens if Hiro had killed Callaghan thinking it really was what Tadashi had really wanted? What if Tadashi never died? What if he was actually alive but no one knew? Anti!Hiro Alive!Tadashi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the person that may not know it but if the sentence is italicized its a thought. Most likely Hiro's ahah so yeah...**

* * *

No one knew what it was like. They tried to understand but it was impossible. He knew him longer, he had a better bond with him than anyone had. He understood him better than anyone. They understood he was hurting but nothing they could ever say could fill the void in his heart. Only one person could. He was gone. Gone… Gone because of the man before him. The man that took everything from him. Who cared about the stupid microbots? The microbots were easily replaceable. But flesh and blood was not easily replaced. Especially when its about the only family you have left. Gone because of this sorry excuse for a human being, who had not even faced in his direction yet. Hiro wanted to see the man who took his brother's life, face to face. Soon he would be face to face with the cold blood killer who made his world come crashing down.

 _We'll make everything right nii-chan…I promise._

"It's over Krei…" Hiro breathed staring at the man lying in front of him.

The man stirred trying to get up, he did not face the boy.

 _We got you now Krei it's no use running.._

The man took his time getting up knowing he was defeated but refused to give up. The tension between them was heavy. The silence was broken when Yokai turned and finally face Hiro. The eerie silence was filled with gasps from all around. Hiro took a few steps back, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No…No…" Hiro shook his head repeating the word as if it would change what his eyes were seeing. Tears were forming in the boy's eyes, he didn't dare let them fall. No not yet, he has the upper hand. Hiro didn't want to show weakness even though he felt it deep inside. His stomach knotted up, he felt sick.

 _That's…that's impossible! Professor Callaghan is the man behind the mask! It can't be him it has to be Krei!_

"Give me the mask, Hiro." Callaghan demanded.

Hiro blinked back more tears, "But…but the fire…you died…"

"No, I had your microbots." Callaghan hissed.

"T-tadashi..He went in there to save you!" it hurt to talk, he felt like he was going to throw up. Hiro couldn't hold his tears back any longer. He let them flow whether he wanted to or not he didn't care. The man, his idol, his _brother's_ idol, was a cold blooded killer. Hiro looked in Callaghan's eyes for any hint of remorse. He found none.

"That was his mistake! Now be a good kid and hand over the mask Hiro." His words like venom.

Something inside the 14 year old snapped, his sanity was a good bet. He locked eyes with the former professor. Never breaking eye contact, he had his mind made up.

"Baymax destroy! Destroy him!" Hiro ordered taking the healthcare chip out of the armored robot leaving the fighting chip he had made days before. When Baymax protested Hiro slammed his access port closed. He didn't care if it violated Baymax's health code or not. That wasn't his problem. His problem right now was Callaghan. Callaghan's words rang in Hiro's ears they wouldn't leave his mind.

"His mistake…his mistake…his mistake…" Hiro mumbled to himself, "Well that was _your_ mistake! Get him Baymax!"

Callaghan tried to get out of the way, but without the microbots he was at the mercy of a 14 year old. Callaghan looked in the boy's eyes, his eyes were merciless. The boy meant business when he ordered for the demise of himself. The boy chuckled as he watched Callaghan squirm to get away from Baymax.

"Hiro! What are you doing man? This isn't cool!" Fred shouted tackling Baymax in an attempt to help Callgahan. The other were doing the same thing, doing their best to keep Baymax off Callaghan.

"No! Stop! Who's side are you on?!" Hiro shouted angrily. Were they betraying him? Why were they trying to protect a low scumbag like Callaghan? He took Tadashi from them, from _him_! He had to pay for what he has done! It only seemed fair..an eye for an eye…a life for a life.

"Tadashi wouldn't want this Hiro!" Honey Lemon gasped as Baymax flung her against the wall without an effort.

"You wouldn't know what _my_ brother would have wanted! This _is_ what he would want, revenge….revenge on the man who took everything…" Hiro said through clenched teeth. He looked at his hand that still held the mask that could control the microbots. He couldn't let his friends let Callaghan off the hook. Were they even his friends anymore? Friends wouldn't betray him like this. He had to stop them before it was too late. He looked down at the mask. Blinking back tears he threw off his helmet and replaced with the mask. He had to stop the traitors. He couldn't stop them by himself physically, but with the microbots he could pin them all. Then Baymax can finish the horrific deed, watch as Callaghan begged for mercy he wouldn't get. His mind blinded by anger and grief he turned towards the traitors who were still trying to protect the former professor. It disgusted him. Hiro controlled the microbots, one by one they wrapped around them. They couldn't move, struggling only made the bind tighter.

 _Good, now to deal with Callaghan…._

"Hiro! Whats gotten into you?!" Gogo struggled within the bind.

Hiro ignored her, "Baymax..Stop." he instructed. Baymax retracted his rocket fist and obeyed. Callaghan was shaking fearful for his life.

Hiro found this amusing, he lifted the mask so Callaghan could look him in the eye. The grown man on the ground looked as if he was about to plead and beg him to stop. He smirked at the gestures.

"Hiro..you can't do this. Please..I'll do anything, Hiro do you hear me?" Callaghan pleaded with the boy. He could risk it and take the boy out easily, but he was at a disadvantage. Hiro had Baymax at his command and the microbots. Callaghan was at the boy's mercy. He scanned his facial expressions and his eyes for any signs of remorse from the boy. Still all that was there was anger and hatred for the man, his eyes were merciless.

"What makes you think you deserve to live?" Hiro scoffed. Callaghan was prepared to argue but the 14 year old cut him off, "Rhetorical question.." he said coldly.

"He's gone off the deep end!" Wasabi said out loud, Hiro ignored the comment and continued to walk towards Callaghan laughing with each step.

"Hiro please…" Callaghan tried to plead again.

Hiro shook his head, "This..this is what you get for taking my world..no my _everything_ from me! Baymax..Finish him!"

Baymax aimed his fist point blank at the ex-professor who in return went pale. This..this was it. This was how he was going to go. The boy was not going to spare him. He failed. He failed his daughter's memory. He vowed to avenge her but that clearly was not going to happen, instead he would reunite with her in the afterlife.

Hiro smirked when the deed was done, he could hear the others gasping, they couldn't believe he actually went through with it.

"Hiro! We didn't sign up for this!" Wasabi said struggling to get out of the microbot's grip on him without success.

"Yeah you went too far man!" Fred chimed in.

Hiro only turned to them he had a crazy look in his eyes. He was grinning.

* * *

 **Ahh sorry its not really long...Im not a very good writer it seems ahah but my cousin and I are co-writers on this bouncing ideas off each other and this happened...also feel free to bug me about updates honestly I start so many fics I never finish them, so if you really like this and want more bug the crap out of me! Also reviews are nice ;v;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy everyone! Hopefully I didn't screw this chapter up too bad ovo;; sorry its short again :/**

 **I tried not to make it seemed rushed, I've been working on it most of the day ahah...**

* * *

The group looked on in horror as their friend mercilessly murdered Callaghan right before their eyes. The boy's expression never changed he looked satisfied with what he had done. Who's to say he won't do the same thing to them?

Fred spoke up first, "Dude…you just—"

"Killed Callaghan.." Hiro finished for him as Baymax got by Hiro's side, "More so rid the world of him. He won't hurt anyone…ever again."

Callaghan's fate was sealed when he said the very words, the nail in the coffin, _That was his mistake._

Hiro glanced at the motionless body, Honey Lemon caught his eye, no trace of remorse. It frightened her, they had never seen this side of Hiro before. There was no telling what he would do.

"Guys, we have to do something, we have to try and talk some sense into him!" Wasabi whispered to the others. They nodded in agreement but worry over took their faces. Hiro couldn't be that far off the deep end right? They could bring him back to sanity right?

Gogo looked Hiro in the eye, "Hiro..we need to talk..Now.." she tried to keep a calm but stern voice. She didn't want to end up like Callaghan.

"What's there to talk about?" he replied coolly like a murder didn't just happen.

"We need to get you help…this..this was not the plan." Honey Lemon said her voice shaking.

"Help? Help? I don't need help." Hiro scoffed.

* * *

 **[Day of Expo: During Fire]**

"This plan is fool proof!" Callaghan exclaimed to himself. "With Hiro's tech I can exact my revenge. He will pay for the damage he has done." He was cut off when he heard someone call his name in the distant.

 _Did some idiot actually come in here after me?!_

"Professor Callaghan!" The man said through coughs from the fire smoke. Each breath was crucial the more you spoke the more you breathed in the deadly smoke.

The voice calling out to him sounded familiar. Callaghan refused to match the face with voice. A loud creak could be heard, the beam that separated the two was about to give. Quickly Callaghan took to the microbots for protection, secretly vowing to himself if the student survived the beam falling he would probably take him somewhere far away.

The beam gave in just as Tadashi was right under it coughing from all the smoke. He cried out in pain. The pain too unbearable he felt like he was going to pass out, but no. No he had to make sure the professor was okay first. Dots danced around his vision. Were his eyes paying tricks on him? Was that really Callaghan? Tadashi fought to stay awake, he could have sworn he saw Callaghan!

"Professor?" he wheezed weakly. His eyes were getting extremely heavy, too heavy to keep open. Then everything went black.

* * *

His grip on the microbots loosened as he walked closer to inspect the dead man. Hiro grinned as he looked on, his grin showing his gap. The light in his eyes far gone all that was left was dark hatred and vengeance. He had done it, he avenged his brother. Hiro leaned closer, side stepping not wanting to step in the pool of blood forming around the body. He proceeded to spit on the dead professor before turning around to face his friends, traitors rather.

"I could easily kill all of you." He said with a stifled laugh, "but I'm not."

The gang looked worried, but not for their safety, they were worried for the boy who had blood on his hands.

"Hiro, this isn't right he didn't—" Honey Lemon started only cut off.

"Didn't what? Deserve his punishment? He killed _my_ brother! He only deserved what was coming to him. He's lucky I didn't make him suffer long." He said coldly glancing back at the dead man.

There wasn't much they could do. Hiro still had the microbots at his control. The microbot's grip did loosen up, but they would easily become tighter if Hiro thought he was in some kind of danger. Or he would most likely send Baymax on them. No. He wouldn't hurt his friends. He said so himself, but no one said he couldn't change his mind.

Without warning the microbots fell to the floor, sending the group crashing down. Hiro broke concentration on purpose. He threw the mask on the ground.

"Come near me…and I'll let Baymax deal with you." Hiro warned crushing the transmitter under his foot.

"Hiro..we want to help…" Wasabi started.

Hiro ignored him and continued to walk towards Baymax, "Baymax, wings." He ordered. The robot complied.

"Hiro wait!" Gogo shouted after him, but she was drowned out by Baymax's thrusters as they took off, leaving them stranded there on the island. There with the body lying not far from them.

When Hiro and Baymax left, everyone seemed to be frozen. There was an awkward silence, none of them made any gestures but they all knew they were thinking the same thing. No one would move. Gogo moved toward the former professor's body.

"Gogo..what are you doing?" Wasabi questioned, still frozen where he stood, unable to move even though nothing held him down.

"Well we can't just leave him here…" she replied quietly.

Fred nodded going with her, "Even if he was a super villain trying to kill us…he at least deserves a proper burial.."

The others nodded in agreement. Honey Lemon gestured Wasabi to follow her outside.

"Wasabi do you think your plasma lasers could cut through dirt?" she asked as they walked outside.

Wasabi nodded, "It won't be deep but it'd work."

With that in mind Honey Lemon and Wasabi went in search of dirt they could dig up. Once they found the land part of the island Wasabi got to work while Honey Lemon gathered drift wood. She used her chemicals to mend the wood together in a makeshift cross.

Gogo and Fred searched the room for something they could use to carry the body.

"I found some tarp!" Fred announced pulling it off some crates. "Will it do?"

"It'll have to." She said grabbing the tarp with him laying it flat on the ground.

When they got outside the sun was about to set. Gogo carried one end of the tarp, and Fred carried the other end. They gently lowered the make shift body bag into the grave. They all began filling it back up with dirt, placing the cross at the head of the fresh pile of dirt. Honey Lemon scrounged up a few flowers that were native to the island. She placed them on top of the grave.

"Now how are we going to get off this island? Without Baymax we can't exactly fly." Gogo pointed out.

"Or can we?" Fred questioned like he was hiding a trick up his sleeve.

"No we can't." Wasabi said a little agitated. He wasn't in the mood for any of Fred's games.

"No wait here me out!" Fred exclaimed pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "I can call Heathcliff! He can pick us up in the family chopper!"

"Wait!" Honey Lemon gasped as she ran back into the building. She looked around looking for the familiar object. "Where is it…I'm sure it's over here somewh—Aha!" she bent down and picked up the green chip, the chip with the familiar handwriting on it. She inspected it for any signs of damage. As she was walking out she noticed the transmitter. She picked it up and looked it over.

"What's taking her so long?" Fred said as he got in the co-pilot seat of the helicopter.

Honey Lemon suddenly emerged from the dark quarters of the building heading towards the helicopter. She climbed in short of breath, being in a dark building by yourself is pretty scary.

"What took you so long?" Gogo asked when she finally caught her breath.

"I was getting this." She held the green healthcare chip in everyone's view.

* * *

 **Ahhhhh so there's chapter 2 ;v; did it seem too rushed? Sorry I lack confidence in my writing...I refuse to reread what I wrote, that's how much confidence I lack...Reviews are always nice, tell me what I can do to improve or your thoughts :D**

 **(idk if you know this or not but when there's a review,fave, or a follow I get super hyper and I squeal and it just makes me so happy IMMA EXPLOADE!)**


End file.
